Forever Bonded
by kittygirl2010
Summary: Twins Aiden and Melissa relied on each other ever since they were kids. Now, news that could threaten their bond has been revealed. How will one twin get by, with the other at war? Full summary inside. Rated T to M for the general nastiness of Fallout.


**(I'm back with another Fallout 3 story. Yes, I wrote another one. xD anyway this takes place twenty-five years after the fight with the Enclave in Broken Steel. With the Lone Wanderer dead, twenty-one year old twins Aiden and Melissa have the weight of the world on their shoulders. Being the descendants of the Lone Wanderer, they feel an obligation toprove to everyone that they are capable of defending themselves. LIfe can't get any harder in the wastes than in the training halls of the Citadel. Being known as the Elder's foster kids isn't reassuring either. Can Aiden and Melissa prove to everyone that they aren't just the Lone Wanderers children, but a name all their own? Are the rumors of the Enclave outside of DC true? What dark secrets lie just on the border? I hope you will enjoy the first chapter of my new story. Enjoy! ^.^)**

**Chapter 1**

"Born from a Legend"

_**Twenty-One Years Ago...**_

"Greetings children...this is Three-Dog..." Three Dog, the voice of the people in the DC wasteland, could be heard from every radio in the wasteland. "Today, the world has lost a legend. The Lone Wanderer from vault 101, Terra, has passed on. Let us take this time to remember her with a moment of silence..."

Everywhere, children gazed up at their parents and guardians with confused faces while the adults cried for the lost saint of the wastes.

"We may be sad for the hero, children, but not all is lost. In her final moments, two new lives were brought into this world. Two beautiful children who will hopefully continue the good fight in place of their beloved mother. According to reports the Lone Wanderers closest friend, Sentinel Sara Lyons of the Brotherhood, has agreed to take them in. So let's praise God for these new lives and welcome them into this world! For it has become a better place thanks to their mother. Until next time, this is Three-Dog..."

_**Present Day...**_

Two Brotherhood apprentices walk into the barracks of the Citadel. Taking off their helmets, they both let out exhausted sighs of frustration.

One was a young man, his short chocolate brown colored hair tussled about from the helmet. His green eyes emitting through the light and a visible scar stretching across his left cheek. Freckles dotted his face as well as sweat and dirt from his training. The other was a young woman of the same age with freckles stretching only across her cheeks and nose. Her shoulder length chocolate colored hair was pulled back into a welders ponytail, the bangs tussled about from her her dark hair, her bright green eyes popped into view. Both were identical to one another, as any twins should. The young woman let out a frustrated sigh as she threw her helmet on the bed.

"Ugh...I feel like I could sleep for days! Those initiates are so tiring sometimes. At this rate, the only ones to possibly get promoted is that brat Carmichael and that kid Reyes. There is no way in hell that any of them will have a chance out there!" she flopped on the bed, still in her power armor. The boy sat on the edge of his bed next to her and sighed heavily.

"Yeah...they have a LONG way to go if they plan on gettng anywhere. They would be up practicing all night if out superiors allowed it."

"Practice! Those initiates other than the two I mentioned don't know a plasma rifle from a 10mm pistol! You're asking for a miracle! It's no wonder we were promoted a few months ago. We look like damn prodigies next to them!"

"You're just to hard on them, Mel. They won't learn anything with you yelling at them the way you do."

"Well here's how I see it, Aiden...You let your guard down, you're dead. You get distracted, you're dead. If you don't know what you're doing or how to survive in certain situations, oh yeah, that's right...you're dead!"

Aiden just shook his head.

"You never cease to amaze me, sis."

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth. I'm right aren't I? Anything and everything out there in the wastes wants to kill us! We've seen it first hand on the very missin that got us promoted. So if those initiates want to live they WILL learn how to survive or their fucked."

"You have a point there sis but can you teach them that without yelling their ears off? We were in their shoes a few months ago, we're no different then they are. After all, we're only apprentices to Knight Andrews and Knight Santos."

"I see you're point but either way you look at it, whether we earned it or just by pure luck, we are moving up!"

"You're right, Mel. Do you think mom is watching?"

"I dunno. I'd like to think she is. If so, I hope she's proud."

"I'm sure she is." he gets up and heads for the door. "Well, I'm going to report to Sar-I mean Elder Lyons with the training report. You should go shower and I'll meet you in the mess hall at our usual place, okay?"

"Okay..." she let out a sarcastic sigh as she blew the bangs out of her face. "Nothing like complaining initiates to get the day started."

Aiden gave his sister a reassuring pat on the back.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay? We don't want you to get demoted now do we?"

"Sure thing, but only if that bitch Carmichael keeps her mouth shut."

"Okay, see you in the mess hall in about an hour."

"Sounds good, see you there."

Both left the room and on to their business.

_**Women's Locker Room...**_

All the female recruits and high ranking officers were going about their business. Showering, combing hair, and cleaning armor. Melissa walked in and the intiates got quiet. All of the other apprentices and knights called her over in excitement as she went to her superior.

"Hey Mel! How's it going?"

"Okay. Thanks. Thought I can't say the same for the initiates. They look like they have a lot to say but don't have the guts to say it."

"Ha! I don't blame them. You're one scary girl that's for sure. Hate to see you get pissed off."

"Yeah well if that brat Carmichael keeps her mouth shut about the Lone Wanderer or anything else having to do with me or my brother, everythng will be just peachy." Melissa got dressed when she heard the bitch open her mouth.

"Well, if it isn't miss suck up come to gloat about her new promotion."

"Shh! Anna do you want her to hear you? Besides she got promoted three months ago. Have you still not dropped it?"

"Yeah, she looks kind of scary. If you think she's bad at training, I'd hate to see her when she's really pissed off."

"Oh please! She can't hear me. She's too busy wallowing in her pride with the other high ranking officers. She doesn't scare me. You know...I bet her and her brother got that promotion because their the Lone Wanderers kids." Emphasising on the Lone Wanderer.

"She's one of the Lone Wanderers kids? Wow..."

Melissa just rolled her eyes. What did she know? Her and Aiden earned that promotion fair and square. Not to mention Aiden almost died.

"Damn...Carmichael really hates you doesn't she, Mel?"

"I don't care. She's talking out her ass."

Carmichael opened her mouth again.

"Yeah. They must be pretty pathetic if the only way for them to get recognized around here is based on who their mother was. I mean, Aiden almost died! What a loser! I even heard they were raised by Elder Lyons since their mother died giving birth to them. Ugh, makes me fucking sick!"

"Before you make assumptions about people and talk like you know what's going on, it's probably best to just keep your mouth shut. Just saying."

The two apprentices behind Knight Andrews whispered amongst each other.

"Aww, what's the matter Melissa? Did I strike a nerve?"

"Oh no, but I should say that I never knew my mother so hope you feel proud of yourself. From where I'm standing though, you don't look like you ever got along with your family either."

"I should be the one asking if you're proud, Melissa. Do you like taking promotions that are suppose to be given to people who actually deserve it? You think you're so tough. Strutting around here like you own the place. Putting down every initiate who does something wrong. I'm glad you're mom is dead. I'd die too if I had someone like you for a daughter."

"Carmichael! That's enough! You've gone too far! How dare you speak about the Lone Wanderer in such a manner! Also, Aiden and Melissa earned their promotions fairly. We do not judged the Elder's decisions." Knight Andrews yelled out to the initiate. "I suggest you keep quiet before you get yourself in more trouble than you already are."

"What? I'm just speaking the truth. She doesn't deserve it. Neither does her pansy ass brother. He could't even finish off the enemy that tried to kill him! Ha! What a pathetic excuse for an apprentice! If her ever gets promoted again, which I highly doubt, it will be out of pity than respect and honor. How did trash like him get promoted for almost dying?"

How dare she talked about her brother like that! Melissa had finally had enought and walked up to Anna. Anna just smirked at her.

"What's wrong? Come to finally apologize for taking my promotion? For degrading all the initiates you told off?"

"Take...it...back..."

"What? I don't understand trash. Speak up!"

"Oh boy...that initiate is in for it now..."

"For real...Mel is going to kick her ass."

"Carmichael I mean it! Stop now before you get yourself hurt!"

Melissa yelled it this time. "Take it back!"

"Take what back? That your brother is a spineless coward or that your mother was trash? Either way, I'm not apologizing for speaking the truth."

Heather Andrews just smacked her forehead. "oh great...let's get over there before it gets ugly."

"Too late for that. I think Mel's about to swing!"

Everyone knew of Melissa's bad temper and prepared for the worst. Carmichael turned back around to face Melissa when...

BAM! A fully clenched fist flew right into her face! She was knocked backwards inot some lockers. Melissa jumped on top of her and started wailing on her like a yao-guai with its head cut off! Every girl in the room huddled in a circle to cheer Melissa on. Knight Andrews and Knight Santos tried pulling her off. They struggled as Melissa just kept hitting and kicking initiate Carmichael like a punching bag.

"Mel stop! You'll kill her!"

They pulled her off and Trisha could see small drops of tears hitting the floor as Melissa's head hung low. Her fists still clenched. Trisha was then violently pushed by initiate Carmichael as she came rushing in yelling "bitch" while giving Melissa a good punch to the mouth. They tumbled on the floor pulling hair, scratching each other with their nails and punching each other's lights out like two competitors in a sparring ring. The other knights got in there and pulled them off each other but Melissa still persisted on getting back in.

"Stupid bitch! You don't know anything! You think you do but youd don't! Take it back! You don't know my brother and you didn't know my mother! My brother is the strongest and kindest person I know! You have every right to be jealous of his promotion because unlike you, he deserved it! My mother was a HERO! An IDOL! A role model to all the children who met her! To everyone who didn't have anythign to hope for! If it wasn't for my mother you wouldn't be drinking the cool fresh water we drink! If it was't for MY mother, you wouldn't see any green plants or trees starting to grow outside. If it wasn't for MY mother, you would be at the mercy of the enclave or a slave to some super mutants! IF IT WASN'T FOR MYYYY MOTHER, your ass would be lying in a radiated SHIT HOLE dying! Now you take back what you said or so help me God I'll punch you until your blood is all over this room!"

SMACK!

"Melissa get a hold of yourself!" Knight Andrews just smacked her in the face to try to calm her down.

Melissa pulled out of Heather and Trisha's grip. Grabbing her helmet and armor she stormed out of the room. the metal door slamming shut behind her. Anna Carmichael spit blood towards the door in anger.

"Crazy bitch tried to kill me! She is SO getting demoted for this! Servers her right for-"

"For the love of God, shut up Carmichael! We'll talk about your punishment once you've been checked out by the doc." she points to two initiates. "You two, take this sorry baggage out of my sight and to the doctors quarters. Also, someone find Melissa. She needs treatment as well." She placed her hand over her forehead and sighed in frustration as she eyed the blood on the floor. Knight Santos came over and looked to the door solemnly.

"Poor thing...I never knew she felft like that. I wish she wasn't going to get in trouble but it's up to Elder Lyons."

"Yeah...Mel's always had it rough. Aiden too. I remember meeting them when they were kids. Poor things. They both only relied on each other rather than other people. The only other person they talk to is Elder Lyons since she raised them. Well, we better go find Aiden. Tell him what happened.

_**Mess Hall...**_

Aiden had been sitting in the usual place for what seemed like hours. Where the hell was Melissa? It wasn't like her to take this long. Two initiates walked in and were laughing up a storm. He listened to their conversation as they walked in, trying not to seem to obvious.

"Damn, I would have loved to see Mel kick Carmichael's ass! Would have payed some serious money to see that! Especially since they were half naked!"

"I know what you mean, man!" Then again, that bitch had what was coming to her. I hear she's been talking ill about the Lone Wanderer lately."

"Really? From who?"

"Tess and Rachel. They say that's all she talks about. Lone Wanderer this and Lone Wanderer that. Sounds like a repetitive topic for her."

"No shit. Still, the thought of two babes on the floor slugging it out gives me such a-"

"Whoa buddy! Too much information. Mel's brother is over there so I'd watch what you'd say."

"Oh...thanks for the warning. He can't hear me though can he?"

"I dunno. Still, wouldn't take any chances."

Mel, what did you do? Aiden thought as he chugged the last of his nuka cola down. He got up and went looking for her.

When he looked all over the Citadel, he went to the last place she would be. Sure enought, she was sitting on the rusty old bridge towards Wilhelm's Wharf just outside the gates. He ran over to her yelling out her name. She looked towards him. She had dry blood from where it had leaked out of her nose. Her lip was swollen from the punch to her mouth and scractches across her face.

"Mel! What the hell happened?"

"She talked about mom, Aiden! She had no right to say the things she did! Not about you and especially about mom! Believe me, if I could, I would punch her again!"

"That still doesn't mean you can just start fights with people! Especially people who are of lower rank than you. What kind of example are you setting to the other initiates? That bullying people will get their attention? That it's right to yell and degrade them just so you can get satisfaction? Who was it?"

"It was that bitch Carmichael! You know the girl who thinks she's better than everyone else? I've been waiting to punch that brat in the face since we started as initiates with her. I don't care what example I"m setting as long as it teaches people to butt out of other people's business!"

Aiden just sighed in relief that she was okay and in frustration knowing all too well that she may have started it.

"Befored I make sure you're okay, did you start it?" he asked as he crouched down next to her.

"No...she got what was coming to her."

"Okay...I believe you. Now let me see the damage."

She pulled her head away. "I'm fine. You should see her."

"Sis..."

"Look...lecture me all you want but I won't apologize. The things she said about us and...mom were unforgivable. Even if Sara tells me to, I won't and I'll gladly get demoted because of it."

"what do you think mom would say if she saw you? Do you think she's proud? This isn't the way to settle things around here, Mel. Not like this."

"I know...I'm sorry." she leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. Aiden wrapped his arm around her and gave her a sympathetic hug.

"Well, let's get you to the doc and get you checked out. We don't want everyone worrying about you. Don't worry. I'll try to put a good word in for you but the rest is up to the witnesses. don't say anything uneccessary that will get you in even more trouble, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Aiden...I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same. I love you sis."

"Love you too...um..."

"Hm?" Aiden gave his sister a puzzling look.

"Could you help me up? I think my muscles have locked up on me and I can't get up."

Aiden laughed to himself as he helped Melissa get up. He hoped that next time his sister heard something, she wouldn't be so quick to start wailing on someone unless it was an enemy. That reminded him...he had to tell Melissa about what Elder Lyons said. By the sound of her voice and the way she acted today, it didn't sound good. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully things would be a bit better. Somehow though...he knew that when he told Melissa the news...it wasn't going to be.

**(I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter as much as I did writing it! I personally loved the fight scene. Rate, review and favorite if you want. I would like to ask for some reviews so please tell me what you think and if there are any suggestions for future chapters. Next Chapter: Lowest of the Low! Look forward to it! ^.^)**


End file.
